Reassignment: (Storyline)
Scene 1 Setting: Silvoris III, UGI Marine Corp Mobile Command. Chapter 1 "Were under heavy fire here colonel!" Kara Calderia listened as her commanders reported in. It had been a tiresome and bloody nine days on the surface fighting against Silvoris III's native population. Despite the natives being Tier Olaris, they put up one hell of a fight. The Residents of the planet were exceptionally difficult to control and extremely hostile. Well, at first they hadn't been. When the UGI Marine Corps arrogantly stated what they would do to the residents if they stepped out of line they had failed to realize that the planet they were taking control of because of its strategic loaction, had incredibly strict traditional beliefs. When a couple of the UGI Marines assigned for embassy to the king of one of the nations they went pass the point where they were not allowed in the kings space and when the guards stepped forward to pull them back the two marines shot the guards, and grabbed the king and beat him for allowing his soldiers to touch them and their armour. To make matters worse, it turned out the so called low technology they had suspected of these natives was actually quite advanced despite being culturally enshrouded to look primitive. When about 3 days later several thousand archers and foot soldiers along with several trebutche showed up outside the area where they were constructing the marine corp barracks and fortress of operations. At first her fellow commanders had laughed off the the pitful army that was before them, thinking that their pitful weapons were no match for the UGI. Well her orginal superiors were now dead, vaporized by the ion and Plasma Enrgy sphere the trebucheu launched and the so called crossbows which where really electrolasers almost equal in power and range as the UGI blasters. Kara thought to herself, she had been wise to assume that if the Guards of the Palace where able to kill the two marines with just their swords which were described of being surrounded in high plasmic energy able to impale the marines with ease and absorb the enegy from her marines blasters, then the residents at the edge on them. When the fortress fell and the landing ships had been destroyed along with their communication connection to the ship in orbit, they had been forced to rally the last 120 troops of her team together on her mobile command crawler and make headway into the deepest and thickist of the region's jungles. At first movement went smoothly but when their enemeies had stopped and then fled from the edge of the jungle, she had known something wasn't right. From that point on she assigned an extra sentry and scout team to be aware of anything that maybe in the jungle, as of now she was the highest authority of the UGI Marine Corp on the planet. When they had come to a clearing in the jungle they set up camp. Using leftover naites they they were able to set up a permiter wall surrounding the clearing to the edge of the clearing facing the jungle. However as we were setting up camp and trying to put the communicatior in place, our permiters were breached thus becoming the now of where we are. Kara: What do they look like? Marine Sergant: This Ex'le the coporal's dead Colonel, these inhabitants resemble insects and tip some killing them because their armour whatever it is made of is withstanding our plasma rifles. Kara: Can you get behind them? Marine Sergant: Yes, i am behind their postion. Kara: Stop aiming at their heads and and midsections which are protected aim for their back abdomens thats were their most important organs are. Kara listened to several sounds of shots over the intercom, which echoed in the large command vehical. the sargents voice then came boack on the speakers. Marine Sergant: It seems to be working, we are cutting through them like flys. Kara stifiled a slight bit of laughter that would have been better under less dangerous cercumstances at the sergants unintentional pun. Kara: We almost have the com system up and running be ready for emergency beam out at anytime. Turning to her Com system operative she told him to call in the as soon as he fixed the com system. No sooner had he raised his head to respond when a powerful force rocked the vehical. One side of the Command center was red hot and glowing and begining to drip down off the sides of the vehical. Kara: What the hell was that!?! Private: This is Private Ves'nil, the seargant was just killed along with destruction of much of the base, i don't know how many of us are left but if we don't get out of here soon we will.... Kara felt the tingling sensation of a Teleportation beam out. When her eyes came to refocus on the room around her she found herself in the hanger of the USS Judgement. Beside her were a total of seven marines, all that had survived the nine day battle. All of them merely privates. Because all of their commanders when they had begun were to arrogant to realize that the worlds civilizations could actually not just hold their own but actually prevail over UGI Marines. As she looked to each of her men, some them were injured but they had been wise, obeyed her orders, and never underestimated the enemy, and therefore they had lived. To her left she heard the door open and so she stood to attention as Captain Erex Malren entered the hanger. Chapter 2 (Chance) Category:Stories